Welcome To What's This Place Called, Again?
by MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke
Summary: The Titans get pushed into a different dimension. They have to find their way back to their world. Based off a Deviant by Shock777. Bbrae. Robstar. Flames welcome. -meow-
1. 1 Welcome To Crazy Fairy Land

**Disclaimer: This is based of a picture I saw on Deviant Art. Everything is owned by Shock777. Of course I asked permission, so no hating on that. Flames welcome, say what you think. The only persons ( I love that word) who owns Teen Titans is Cartoon Network, however, like I said before, the idea is based on a drawing by Shock777. Here's the link: art/Teen-Titans-Fantasy-AU-470048957. Now, into the story!**

It was a rather mediocre day. Not to bad, to good. No huge fight with a mastermind, nor was it unusually quiet. As of right now, Cyborg and Beastboy were racing on the new video game they bought. Raven was reading a book, while Starfire did her hair. Robin was tapping furiously on his laptop. All normal.

Beastboy started slamming his controller of his palm. His eyebrows furrowed.

" What's wrong B-man?" Cyborg asked, only after passing the finishing line.

" My controller won't work!" Beastboy cried.

" Yeah, sure," Cyborg said, sarcastic.

" I'm not kidding! Check it out!" he tossed Cyborg the remote.

Cyborg then began fiddling with the controls. His own eyebrow furrowed.

" What the heck? I just got this remote!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beastboy was about to reply, when Starfire spoke.

" There is something wrong with the television set, yes?".

Both boys looked up at the TV.

The TV had started glitching out, static flashing across the screen.

" What the?" Robin asked. His own computer had crashed. He looked up, confused.

" What's going on?" Raven asked, she was having trouble focusing on her book.

" I am not the knowing," Starfire said.

As soon as Starfire said that, the light went out. Even though it was the middle of the day, it was suddenly pitch black.

" I know..." a low menacing voice spoke.

" Who's there?!" Robin demanded.

" This really isn't cool!" Beastboy whined.

" I'm here..." the surprisingly feminine voice said.

A spot light from no where lit up a small circle. Soon after that, a person walked into the light.

She had extremely long red orange hair. Her eyes were a strange grey. Average height and weight. Wearing a grey jacket, with a tan shirt, and brown finger gloves. She looked strikingly familiar, but no one could figure out why.

" Nice to meet you, Titans. I believe you know my brother?" she said, boldly.

" Who is your brother?" Starfire asked kindly.

" He goes by the name of Control Freak?"

In a flash, all the Titans were poised for battle. Starfire and Raven's hands glowing with energy. Cyborg's canon loaded. Beastboy crouching. Robin holding his staff.

" I am Magic Thought," she declared.

" Magic Thought?" Raven scoffed. " And I'm Empath feeling,".

" Er... uh... I'm the dimensioner?" she tried.

Beastboy shook his head, sadly.

" Eh... Magic... girl?"

" You're not even trying anymore," Cyborg said.

She shook her head. " Whatever, my name isn't important. What matters, is you're all gonna pay!".

With that, she thrust out her hands. A swirling vortex opened behind her.

" My brother controls TV, I, however, control dimensions!" she announced, with a smirk.

She flicked her hands, and the Titans were thrown backwards and into the portal.

The last thing any of them remembered, was each other's shouts of surprise. Then, everything went dark.

Ugh. My head felt like it had split open and my legs felt weirdly sore. I lifted my head off the hard ground. I saw Starfire in front of me. Her back was positioned awkwardly. Like she was laying on a rock. I reached out and poked her side. I watched as she stirred, and sat up. I stared.

" Starfire..." I trailed off.

She looked confused. " Yes?".

I was about to respond, when I was interrupted by another groan. We looked over to see Beastboy sitting up. I noticed, that strangely, he wasn't wearing his normal attire.

He wore a strange white shirt and purple vest. The material was weird. Rough. Coarse. His hair was longer, slightly curling around his face.

" What the hell?" Beastboy exclaimed, staring at Starfire. I could understand why. Because, protruding from Starfire's back, was a set of vibrant green wings.

" Please, what is wrong?" Starfire asked.

" Your back, Star!" Beastboy said.

" Or, rather, what's growing out of your back." I add.

Both Starfire and Beastboy swing their heads to look at me. Beastboy's eyes nearly fell out of his skull.

" What?" I demanded. They continued staring. I looked behind me. No scary monster, just tons of trees.

" What are you looking at?" I asked again.

" What's going on?".

We all looked up to see Robin sitting up. I noticed he was wearing similar fabric to Beastboy's. But, the most striking change, was the bow and arrows he now carried.

" I don't even know," Beastboy said.

Robin shook his head, and then began shaking Cyborg awake. But, not before noticing the huge difference in him.

Where Cyborg used to have his extremely advanced technology, he now had intricate layers of crystal and rock.

Cyborg sat up, groaning.

We all kind of stared at each other, seeing the differences. Then, we looked down at ourselves.

Starfire gasped. " I am the fairy?!".

Beastboy shook his head. " Dude! So not cool!".

Robin shrugged it off, all business. " We need to get back home,".

Cyborg kind of choked. " What the fuck!".

I stared down at myself. " You have gotto be kidding me!". It wasn't the fact that my hair had grown to my waist. Or even my weird-ass seaweed bikini. It was the fact, that where my legs were supposed to be, was a freaking tail!

" I'm an elf! Really?!" Beastboy said, along with a few other choice words.

" A hunter of some sort?" Robin mused.

" What the hell even am I?" Cyborg cried.

" I like fairies, very much!" Starfire smiled.

However, everything was drowned out by me. " A. Fucking. Mermaid?!".

Everyone winced sympathetically at me.

" Seems everyone is here?"

We all looked up to a nearby tree. Standing lightly on the branch was Control Freak's sister.

She was some kind of fairy or something.

" To get back to Jump, you have to retrieve the crown from the castle," the girl smirked.

" That is the most overused quest, ever!" Cyborg cried.

" Fine," she smiled wider. " You also need to grab the Old Stone.".

" What the heck is an Old Stone?!" Cyborg cried.

" You'll see...". Before our eyes, she slowly disappeared.

" What the hell just happened?"Beastboy asked.

" I honestly don't know," Cyborg shook his head. " Let's go find this crown thing.".

Cyborg grabbed Raven, bridal style. They began walking.

 ** _So... this is loosely based on the picture. Real loose. But, this is how I imagined it. Thank you sooooo much Shock777! This is a rather short chapter, I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I like how it's written... but...? Never mind, all comments welcome. -meow-_**


	2. 2 We Become Farmers

**First off, I'd like to apologize. This was a horrendously long wait, and I am so sorry. Not only that, looking back on the previous chapter I cringed, my writing style has definitely improved from... that. Anyway, down to business. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor the original idea. But to address the comments.**

 **Azarath Cat: I do in fact love cats. Also, I love your username, it's really creative. I will try my best to avoid cursing (it's a bad habit).**

 **. : I'm glad you think so. And XD**

 **Wonderfullife: Thanks for reminding me this fic existed... I literally forgot.**

 **Anywho, onto the fic.**

After quite a few hours of walking, the group came across a small village. It was dark out by now, so anyone in the village had returned to their homes.

The team collectively decided to wait outside the village until the sun rose and the villagers awakened. They made a small camp just outside the outer fringes of the antique town.

Robin started a small fire, calling on his old wilderness lessons from the Batman. Raven, however, tried to keep as far away from the fire as possible. She felt dehydrated and... strangely dry.

She sighed, resenting the feeling of her dry throat. She shook her head, deciding to ignore the strange new feeling. She sank backward, her practically bare back pressing against the chilling ground. However, the coolness was welcome, fighting against the hot summer night air.

She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to consume her.

Raven awoke to a light poking on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a certain alien girl kneeling above her.

She groaned, her back achingly sore from remaining on her back the entire night. The lower half of her body seemed to be a weight dragging her down. It was at least a hundred pounds, most likely more. Because of this, it was rather difficult to shift positions.

She stretched, pushing her above her head, effectively cracking her back.

At this point, all the other titans were awake, up and ready. Raven couldn't help but feel... inadequate. Given her tail, she was inhibited from much movement, proving her useless in a fight. Well... she could always take off her flower bra-thingie and hope someone gets distracted. Probably best to save that as a plan B, though...

Raven shook her head like she was ridding her mind of those thoughts. Cyborg scooped her up, as they headed towards the small town.

In a short couple of minutes, they arrived at the village. One or two people were out, most still sleeping in their cottage... thingies.

The team surveyed the small village, unsure of what to do.

" Why hello there, I've been waiting for you," a womanly voice said from behind.

The group turned around, facing the small elderly woman. She was hunched, wearing a huge black cloak that covered most of her body.

Her eyes were a strange green, almost like a growing emerald.

" Um... what now?" Cyborg asked.

The woman almost seemed like smiling. " I've been expecting you for a while now, now follow me."

The lady turned, hobbling down the street. Beastboy gaped after her, utterly confused. Starfire shrugged before following her. Robin sighed, running to catch up with Starfire. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven trailed behind.

The strange woman led us to a small garden, behind a strange wall.

" I need you," the woman pointed to a large patch of green leaves growing from the soil," To harvest those."

" Er... uh, what?" Robin stuttered, breaking his usual stoic demeanor.

" You think everything is free? You must work to succeed. Now, harvest those plants," she snapped.

The team looked towards Robin. He gave one sharp nod.

Cyborg sat Raven down near the plants, so she could help. The Titans set to work. It took the entire day, but eventually, they had collected all of the strange herbs.

At this point, Raven felt dangerously unwell. On the verge of passing out.

" Have you been in the water, yet?" the woman suddenly voiced.

" Hmm?" Starfire asked politely.

" Your friend," she said, pointing towards Raven," Has she been in any water?"

" Er... uh... No, not lately," Raven answered feebly.

The lady shook her head. " I recommend doing so soon."

" Why?" Beastboy questioned.

" She'll dry out."

No one liked the sound of that.

" Do you know of any lakes or rivers nearby?" Robin asked, suddenly serious.

" There's a pond, just out of town, that way," she said, gesturing away from the area they came from.

Cyborg nodded, picking up Raven. The team moved as one, soon coming across the pond.

" So, uh... do we just... throw her in, then?" Beastboy asked.

" I guess so?" Robin answered, a small grin cracking his face.

Cyborg shrugged, " Hold your breath, Rae."

Cyborg the proceeded to toss her in.

The cool water hit Raven like a splash, chasing away any sluggishness she felt earlier.

Raven surfaced, enjoying the feel of the water. The way her tail moved, it was all too easy to stay afloat. Normal as standing.

" Hey, Rae!" Beastboy called.

Raven looked up, turning to her green teammate.

After a couple of years, Beastboy finally hit his growth spurt he'd been waiting for. He shot up, leaving him a tiny bit taller than Robin, who'd also grown. Cyborg had remained virtually the same, due to his mechanical side. Although, he was still the biggest Titan. Starfire had grown a little, nothing too drastic. Mainly largening in her... chest area. Despite, all her wishing, Raven hadn't grown an inch. Her body had stubbornly remained the same size since she was fourteen. Unfortunately, Raven's chest and posterior regions had grown way beyond what Raven was okay with.

" Hmm?" Raven responded, lazily floating.

" We're setting up for the night, Robin told me to tell you," he informed Raven.

She nodded, " I think... I think I'm gonna stay here..."

"Oh... well... then, okay, then. I'll let Robin know," Beastboy nodded, sounding quite shocked.

Raven couldn't blame him, she was shocked as well. But, she knew why. She wanted to remain in this quiet pond, because, for the first time in a while, she felt... relaxed.

Raven sighed, closing her eyes. Sinking into the water, without even realizing it, sleep had taken over. She fell into her dreams that, for once, wasn't haunted by the demons of her past.

 **OKAY, I WROTE THAT! WHOO! All in one sitting. God, I'm feeling awfully sleep deprived. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update again soon. Bye! -meow-**


	3. SO SORRY!

**So many people are going to be mad at me. I'm sorry. Please read to the end, it's important. I once swore that I would never do this. Well, at least it wasn't on the river of Styx? I actually do have a reason. The reason I haven't updated, and probably won't do it again. My mom passed away. I'm sorry. I never really liked this story, from the beginning. And my mom, was like... my hero? Really my only role model. Um, so. Yeah. I won't be updating again. I am sorry. Just, uh, do me a favor? Tell whoever you love the truth. That you love them, please. For me. Thanks. And, I'm so sorry.**

 **But don't worry! It's really only this series I'm stopping. I have a ton more that I'm still writing and will publish. So more Bbrae for everyone! (Bbrae was legit the only reason I wrote this lol). So uh, thanks for sticking with me this far.**

 **-Meow-**


End file.
